Jenny's Faith
| image = Image:Rdr_jenny's_faith_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = East of Ridgewood Farm | end = Cholla Springs | prereqs = None | giver = Jenny | location = Cholla Springs | rewards = Honor/Fame | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "This is Armadillo, USA" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_jenny's_faithmap.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston finds a disoriented young woman in the wilderness named Jenny. They seem to recognize each other, eventually she realizes that she saw him when on board the train to Armadillo earlier. She was a missionary come to spread God's word, but is now withering in the desert relying on her faith to keep her alive. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "This is Armadillo, USA" Mission Objectives After speaking with Jenny, the player must: *Give her medicine. *Leave her alone. Mission Details Start the mission by speaking to Jenny. She can be found just east of Ridgewood Farm. She will be marked with a "?" when you can start this mission. She will say she is fine and for you to leave her alone. She obviously is not fine. Head into town and buy medicine from the store (If you do this mission just after you went to Armadillo with Bonnie, you will already have some medicine to give to Jenny). Bring the medicine back to her. Though being offered to take her to town to seek help, she refuses, saying, "With faith, I can achieve great things, I know that.". She will take the medicine and decide to stay in the desert, despite Marston practically begging to give her a ride back to town. Note: After completion you can also choose to kill her and loot her body. If you do so, you will get your medicine back. Taking her by force back to Armadillo (via hogtie), has no significant result. Epilogue According to Hillcoat's Short Film, "The Man From Blackwater" Jenny lies dead close to the rock where she was found while a vulture seems to be ready to eat her. Because Hillcoat's movie has somewhat alternative events compared to ones in Red Dead Redemption, it can't be proven that this is her fate in the game storyline. Although in Undead Nightmare she can be seen as a zombie tied to a pole by her father at a campsite. Trivia * Although Jenny is famished and weak, pointing a gun at her will immediately cause her to scream and run away. This is probably a default behaviour oversight. * If this stranger mission is done as Jack Marston, a different dialogue will occur where Jack briefly asks if he'd seen Jenny before, but Jenny will reply by saying that she hadn't. This is because only John knew Jenny from riding in the same train out of Blackwater. Jack had never seen her before. * Upon completion of this mission, Jenny can easily be hogtied and used to get the Dastardly trophy/achievement. * If the player chooses to hogtie Jenny and releases her inside the Armadillo Safehouse, she will run downstairs and sit on a stool in the saloon. Tip * Having a bottle of medicine in the player's satchel before starting this mission will save the player a trip back to the local Doctor's Office. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- And upon the completion of this mission, Jenny can be used to acquire the following Achievement/Trophy: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player